


Arranged marriage

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Love, M/M, New Family, New love, Tears, being happy again, breaking up, new start, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: okaaay guy this my first attempt in the alternate universe thing " I really hope you like it"please let me know what you think about this and should I continue it ..?(•ᴗ•)❤





	1. Breaking up

**Author's Note:**

> okaaay guy this my first attempt in the alternate universe thing " I really hope you like it"
> 
> please let me know what you think about this and should I continue it ..?  
> (•ᴗ•)❤

" what is the * _urgent matter_ * Harry ? "Nathan said obviously annoyed by the late hour .

 "N-nathan . Dad , he is ..." Harry chocked , unable to suppress his sobs ." easy now ok , what happened?! is he ok ? " Nathan said wiping his lover's face off tears .

" y-yes , he is o-ok .  Dad's friend 'Major Reese' he came by today and told him  , he wanted to pair me with his son . Nathan i don't know what to do i- I'm so scared . "Harry said clinging on Nathan's jacket.

" Your father , is he ok with this ? " Nathan said wrapping his arms around the younger man .

" yes ! he - he said unless i have someone in my life now , he will say ' yes ' to the Major . Nathan you will talk to him , yes ? . i-i know the secrecy of our relationship but - but now we must do something right ?  " Harry stuttered , looking to Nathan with hopeful eyes .

  
" sweetheart " Nathan said caressing Harry's cheeks " I'm talking to your father tomorrow ok ? but as your friend nothing else ".

" Nathan please " Harry said kissing Nathan's hands " he won't listen , he wants to be sure I have someone in my life who loves me and ready to marry me someday , just tell him that and he will refuse the Major's request " .

" Harry , i can't do that , i can't risk telling your father . he might tell dad and i couldn't let this happen ! you know him Harry " Nathan said stepping back." but ....w-what should we do ? "Harry stammered." Not we harold .you " Nathan said sitting on the nearest bench in the park " i can't do anything. you , you should try to convenience your father "

" Harold!!  you never call me Harold or im not your Harry anymore ? " Harold kneeled placing his hands on Nathan's knees .

" you will be my Harry forever " Nathan covered harry's hands with his.

" Then tell me , please Nathan . what can i do" Harry pleaded ." God!! i don't know ,just don't mention me at all " Nathan said covering his face with his hand ." Nathan ! if i convenience  my Dad and he says yes! what our future Will be Nathan , would you fight the world for me as you always say , will you ever tell your father or anyone about me ? " Harry said confronting Nathan who is wearing the guiltiest look on his face." Harry being in the Ingram's family has its own responsibilities , and , and , i don't think I'm going to do that harry ".

" and after your graduation....? " Harold stared shockingly at Nathan who looked away ." are you even bothered about this matter? , about me marrying some stranger ?" Harry started getting up . " say something " he snapped at Nathan who is looking down silently. and Harry asked " if your parents told you to marry some girl they picked up for you , you will that right ? because you belong to the Ingram's!  " Harry's voice start trembling and his eyes brightened up with tears again.

" yes Harry ! i won't lie on you . i would marry whoever my parents choose . "

In wide , watery eyes Harry stared at his so called lover who is strangely calm like it's nothing  ' _well it is nothing who am i kidding ' Harry thought 'was i really that stupid , i came to him believing he is my savor , my protector , my knight . and gave up on me in our first battle_ '

"harry talk to me " came Nathan's voice .

" take care of your self Nathan ...  Good bye "

" I'm so sorry my love" . Nathan whispered to himself already missing * his Harry *

                 **************************

" where the hell you've been " his father snapped at him " it's 1: am . And you didn't even bothered yourself by calling, i thought you ran away or something ".

" I'm sorry " he was too tired , too cold and lost ." "Reese called ..." his father said gently.  
" OK Dad  " he said ." Harold . I'm doing this for your own good , i want to provide you a safe future , Reese told me he will send you for whatever college you want and - " " Goodnight Dad " Harold interrupted his father and headed upstairs to his room where he could cry alone .

 

 

 


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I hope you like this chapter 
> 
> (⊙_⊙)..... tell me what you think guys

" and what you think of that " Joss asked .  
" does it really matter what i think ? The Major already made his choice " John answered his best friend .

" john , it's a whole new life you're heading to. Are you sure of what you're approving ." Joss said annoyed.

" Joss ! saying no means my life will be a living hell . " john said litting a cigarette .  
" and now you are smoking ?!! " joss said taking the cigarette from John's mouth and putting it in his coffee.

" i haven't finished that coffee yet " John smirked .

" will you stop that " Joss snapped" stop pretending everything is ok  and you can take care of everything. John it's your life not his , if he wants to be such a generous man let him give them some cash instead.

" oh ! No Mr.Finch's feelings would be hurt if he do that " John said mockingly.

" so are you planning on meeting this Harold any time soon? or you will see him in the wedding " Joss mocked ." Dad is planning on inviting them for diner tomorrow maybe "  
John said.

 

"you look so beautiful by the way " Finch said to his best friend's wife .

" you keep flirting with her like and I'm the one who had to deal with her arrogant later " the Major said grinning .

" well it's not my fault that I'm a gorgeous woman " Dahlia said playing with her hair .

" See " the Major said to his friend and the three burst into laughing.

Harold watched them chatting happily together already becoming a family.

then John Reese showed up looking so ... Perfect like he's just got out of a magazine cover with that tall , well built-up body and those fancy clothes that Harold never dared to dream of wearing them . John walked with such a big confidence. 

in spite of the tight friendship between his father and the Major , he hadn't any chance of getting to know John Reese. Harold met John's parents in occasions , but he didn't meet john except for that one time when they were just kids .

John was chatting with them across the hall then Harold saw john's mother saying something in john's ear and John stared at him and nod to his mother , then he headed towards him.

Harold tried to see himself in John's eyes. seeing the two years old shirt 'Nathan's favorite ' the faded blue jeans , the ancient shoes  . he couldn't bring himself to look in John's face .

" hey " John said offering him a hand to shake.

 

##

his hands were trembling , his eyes cast down when i shock his hand " I'm Harold " he said , and i almost laughed .

" i know , they allowed themselves to give this information " i said.

he gave me a glance and very quickly looked away . 

"so Harold besides that i have so much money why did you approve on this arrangement ? " i asked him and i could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me, i almost regretted what i said.

but I continued "it's hard not to think that you are here sucking for money, with that shoes you're wearing " i said chuckling at him.

tears start filling those big,  blue eyes " i-im not here for your money and believe me i would be even happier if you called this arrangement off " he said it like he means it , i almost believed him .

" if you were so miserable about this arrangement , why didn't you simply say no " I confronted him." I could ask you the same " he said .

 

 

 

 


	3. Meeting Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POI isn't POI without Bear

" ugh " John shouted in frustration kicking off the sheets and calling poor Joss again.

" its 2 am John , you thank God Cal isn't here " Joss said sleepily.

" and here i thought you are my best friend " John teased.

" Well John normal people don't comply about their problems every fucking hour till 2: am , and if you are feeling so much guilt call him and say you're sorry " Joss snapped.

" i don't have his number " john said Cooley

" then let me sleep or call Lionel " joss said angrily.

" Lionel is having a wiled night with Rhondda " John chuckled.

" Finally " joss snorted.

" yah , finally ... hey Joss ..." John said and Joss cut him off.

" John for God sake ... pay him a visit tomorrow OK ? kneel and ask for forgiveness if that will make you feel better "

" Like hell I would " John said " I ........Joss hello ..? " 

" Fine Joss.... Fine ! " 

Harold was working with his father's truck engine deep in his thoughts , he stumbled backwards when a Very big dog growled at him "e-easy dog , easy " .

" Bear zitten " came John's voice and the dog sat down , John steeped forward ,he pat on the dog's head then offered Harold a hand , Harold took John's hand to strand up. Harold's eyes never left the dog ,he thought the dog will attacks him any minute .

" this is bear , you two haven't met yet , do you like dogs Harold ? " John asked .

" i-i haven't had a dog before " Harold said still looking at the dog .

" well bear isn't like any other dogs , he is a trained military service dog , he only response to dutch commands " John said grinning .

" oh , it's pleasure to meet him i guess " Harold smiled .

" I'm here to take you out " John smirked

" i-where ? " Harold stuttered..

" to take the measurements of your wedding suit " John said .

"i , i already have s suit , thank you " Harold said .  
John raised his eyebrows and swallow a meany words like " I wouldn't stand on the aisle with someone in a cheap suit " thankfully he didn't say it , instead he says   " I'm sure you already have one Harold, but it's kind off gift " 

" Thank you john , but no need really " Harold said in dismissal tone .

" can i see it ? " John asked.

" i heard it's a bad omen , correct? "

John laughed " yah , i heard such things "

" would you like some tea ...? water ...? soda ? ... anything...? " Harold asked nervously.

" mmm , i prefer coffee ... " John answered.

" i , we don't have coffee , I'm sorry " Harold said sadly.

" then maybe next time " John said " by the way bear is staying here " John declared as he went to his car .

Harold hurried after him" John .....J-John wait " John opened the box of his car and took out a small bag and gave it to the very confused and cute Harold.

" John why ...? i don't know h-how to take care of it , a-and i don't speak dutch " Harold asked the very calm John Reese who is smiling at him .

" i heard that Mr.Finch went to watch birds somewhere and he is not coming back till three or four days , right ?" John asked calmly.

" i , yes " Harold said confused about how John knew that .

" it's dangerous to stay here by your own " John frowned " you want me to stay ...? "

" i , ah , No don't " Harold blushed.

" then you're keeping bear with you " John confirmed .

" I would prefer a thief on this dog ! "

John chuckled " look Harold , i will give you enough treat for him and you don't have to learn a complete language its just few words OK ? , i will write them for you . aaand if anything wrong happened call me this is my number. " John wrote the dutch commands and his number and gave them to Harold .

" Thank you John " Harold said shyly.  
" anytime Harold , anytime " John smiled at him and left .


	4. can't help but smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated (^～^)(^‿^✿)

" will you stop that ? " Joss said .

" stop what ...? " John asked confused.

" smiling to yourself like a fool " Joss teased.

" I'm not ! " John denied unable to suppress his smile .

" did you apologize or something? " Joss asked.

" John Reese will never apologize to anyone " John smirked.

" tho he spent last night whining cuz he didn't  " Joss laughed.

" just feeling a bit of guilt that's all " John said.

" I'm sure " Joss smiled.

 

##

' _John was nice today ,wasn't he_ ' Harold asked the very calm Bear who whined at the mentioning of his Master . ' _do you miss John ,Bear ?_ ' Harold's hand trembled as he reached to pat Bear's head ' _good boy_ ' . Bear licked on Harold's hand , strangely Harold felt less lonely .

usually  Mr.Anderson spend the nights with him till his father came back , but this time his neighbor decided to spend the holiday in his daughter house .

# •hello son , how are you doing •  

 • oh dad ! I've been worried ,I'm good •

    • I'm sorry son but the connection here is so bad . Harold be careful son make sure  all the doors and windows are locked OK ? a-and turn the lights off .

• OK dad , don't worry , did you find anything interesting ? 

• I'm not sharing any information till I make sure that my truck will work .

• it will , I promise , I fixed it this morning .

•  that's my genius , I will tell you everything when I come back . Good night son.

• good night dad take care .

#

Bear starts barking out loud , Harold told him to relax and sit  ' _zitten Bear_ ' Harold repeated but it wasn't working and then Bear went to the front door and started scratching and barking ' _oh God , please Bear , calm down '   ._ Then the doorbell rang and Harold froze because it was late , he looked down to the freaked out dog ' its just  _the door Bear , calm down?_ ' the dog just kept on barking . and the doorbell rang again and again . 

" y-yes ..? h-how is it ? " Harold stammered.

" it's John " John announced.

Harold opened the door immediately .

# 

" John ! " the way he says my name is kind of...... cute . I couldn't help but smile at the image of Bear standing in front of him , protectively .' Good boy ' I scratched his ear .

" what are you doing here ? " he asked me frowning but I could see the relief in his eyes.

" I was worried about Bear " I smirked .

he blushed adorably , so yah , he got it .

" he , he is amazing dog , w-we spent a good time today " he said .

" I'm sure ' 

" w-would you like coffee ?  , I , I bought some "  did he bought it for me ,that's nice of him .

" people don't drink coffee 11:30 pm  Harold , unless you are planning on keeping me up all night "

" I - I'm not , I , ah you said that, y-you like it , and i-i didn't had it this morning " he blurted out.

he is just so cute  " I'm staying " I said .

" no , no John you should go , there's no need really "  

" so you want me to take you home with me ? , you choose here or there ? " I said in a cutting tone .

" here " he said it shyly barely audible. and I couldn't help but smile.


	5. For Bear's sake

After two hours of silence , playing with Bear and short conversations  John laid in Mr.Finch's bed wearing only his boxer , it wasn't quite comfortable as his fancy bed but bearable .                              

what John learned about Harold is that he loves birds , chess , books and machines . 

Harold isn't the talkative kind of a person , he only answers John's questions with the shortest answer that he could manage .

John tried to think of what it would be like to have that small body next to his ? what it would be like to cuddle with him , to kiss him , to feel the warmth of his body . to hear that sweet voice  moaning his name , to ........ John stopped himself of further thinking         ' _you don't want to embarrasses yourself on Mr.Finch's bed '_ he thought. 

 

' Bear !! Bear wake up , Wekken ! ' Harold tried desperately to wake the dog up. It was a childish behavior he knew , but hates being a wake alone in late hours of the night .he usually sleep before his father does , it was always a relief for him to sleep knowing there is someone awake , and now it's almost 2: am and he is still awake , no sounds of Bear, John or even their noisy neighbors . 

' Wekken !! Bear ' then the dog woke up from his deeply sleep ' I'm so sorry Bear ' he pat on the dog's head ' you can't sleep hah ? you want to see John if he is still awake right ? ' he felt horrible of himself . ' Now Bear schors ' he ordered the dog to bark and Bear did as he was told .

They went to his Father's room , Bear kept on barking , Harold knocked on the door .

John who was lost in his own thoughts jumped at the sounds of barking and knocking , he opened the door and stared at the blotchy face of Harold who looked away quickly ' I'm so sorry ' Harold said not looking at him and John realized that he is standing there wearing only his boxer ' it's alright Harold ' he smirked trying to not look so embarrassed and secretly hoping that his erect isn't too obvious. 

' B-Bear c-can't sleep ' Harold lied ' h-he kept me up , m-maybe he will feel safe with you , h-he is afraid I guess ' 

' _bullshit '_ John thought , he knows his dog pretty good . So obviously Harold here is talking about himself not Bear ,John tried to hide his grin. ' Bear doesn't like loneliness , he feels safer around people he knew ' John told Harold

'oh ! ' was Harold's answer John tried not sigh ' Harold your Father's bed is big enough for the three of us , will it be OK with you if you stayed? for Bear's sake , we'll keep him in between ' John felt his heart beating in his throat  .

' um , OK , i-if that will m-make him feels better ' Harold said trying not to look so happy .


	6. First kiss !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me those silly titles  
> (~_~;)

Harold woke up alone in the bed , no sigh of John or Bear '  _did they left ?_  ' Harold thought as he went out of the room , he looked through the window and John's car still there .

Harold found John in his bedroom sitting on his bed , Bear is curled into John's feet , his closet was wide open and his suit!!! on the floor among his other clothes . ' oh good morning Harold ' John teared his eyes off......

' my diary !!!!!! !!!! ' 

Harold crossed the room and snatched his diary from John's hand ' This !! Harold said holding the diary ' i-is a private matter ' .

' who is Nathan ? ' John asked smiling . Harold stared at him in disbelief ' wh-what ?' He asked confused about how much things John had already read ! ' . John smiled and said loudly '  _one day ,Nathan and I will marry and I will say : I do , and I will  kiss him and the whole world will know_  ' John wiggled his eyebrows

' I loved the part about having sex for the first time with him :  _I was afraid and excited..._    

' stop !!!! ' Harold snapped at John who start chuckling' what ..? don't be shy sweetheart !! oh you love being called sweetheart ,right ..? ' 

' please John ... stop ' Harold failed holding back his tears .

' you didn't write about me yet except that I'm a person who is arrogant , selfish and thinks he could buy the world with his money ' John smirked 'so who is Nathan ? are you two still on a relationship ? ' 

' n-no , p-please John d-don't mention this to Dad ' Harold begged .

' why ' John asked .

' i-it was a secret relationship , I , Nathan wouldn't tell anyone , a-and we broke up , John please , please d-dont tell Dad ' Harold sobbed .

' for your sake or Nathan's ....? ' John asked.

 ' N-Nathan's ' Harold said leaning down to gather his clothes

' you're not wearing this in the wedding understood..? ' John said stepping on Harold's suit ' our driver wears better than this dirt ' .

 

' Bear eruit ' Harold said loudly and the dog went out the next second John's head hit the floor and Harold was over him punching him as hard as he could .

John never ever thought that this little nerd can punch this hard !! . He blocked the next punch easily ' you punch like a little girl Harold , is that all you've got ? 'John smirked. and the next punch he received was hard enough that he starts tasting blood in his mouth  . John pulled Harold closer and rolled over , he placed his hands on either side of Harold's shoulder pinning him down and his knees one either side of Harold's thighs .

' g-get off of m-me ' Harold started sobbing and his body trembled uncontrollably under John's grip , he closed his eye preparing himself  to the worst but instead of a fatal punch , John's lips were on his .

John could feel the trembling of Harold's lips as he kissed him , his lips are so soft and warm , John eased his tongue between them and Harold skipped a soft moan but kept both eyes and mouth shut firmly .

Then John pulled himself back shocked about _what he has done !!!_ _' I'm leaving...... call me if you want something ......um you want me to leave Bea here ?_ Harold shook his head , eyes still closed  and panting softly . 

' alright ... Take care ' with that John walked away secretly hoping that Harold will call him back ..............'

come on Bear ' he called his dog.

John sat in the car staring at the front door for quite sometime......But Harold didn't show up so he started the car and drove away.

 

 


	7. The reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um here is some clarifications I guess 
> 
> ⊙﹏⊙

_two years ago <<<<<<_

_' oh Mom .... you didn't ! '_

_' do you like it ? '_

_' I , yes ! it's so beautiful .'_

_' it's kinda a bribe you know , now you're eighteen........'_

_' I won't leave home  '_

_' I know , happy birthday sweetheart_  ' 

                             **************

Beating up John didn't make him feel any better actually he felt the opposite . It wasn't of his nature to be impetuous in this way but this suit was the last gift he has of his dead mother . It was dear to his heart. John was a jerk this morning yes ! but he was nice too ! he brought Bear and stayed with him . It's why his mood suddenly changed ? and why did he kissed him ? .

 

##

If it weren't for the bruises that he already has , Joss would have punched him too . she knew it would be a miracle if John let the visit past peacefully . 

' I thought you start liking him !! ' Joss said with a tone full of disappointment.

' I _did.... that's why I felt so ridiculously jealous when I was reading his diary ....that's why I kissed him to let him know that he is mine now not anybody's_  ' . John didn't say . 

' I don't ' He said instead.

' you do ,  ' Joss said 

' Joss !!! ' he snapped .

' you're jealous that you're not the sweet guy in his diary ?! ' she smiled raising an eyebrow . He hated that she can read him like a book .

' well let him see this side of you , the sweet side so he can write about it , give it a time you don't expect him to fall for you all out' .

He forced a fake laugh ' wait him to fall for me ?! !! do you hear the craps you're saying joss ?! ' .

she only sighed and continued tending his poor face .

 

**

_Three Weeks ago :_

_" Sir , I really urge you to start the chemotherapy sessions immediately "_

_" could you give us a moment doctor '_

_" I can't , he'll know .... my hair will start falling a-and its chemo Reese he'll know "_

_" He'll know eventually Finch  "_

_" I won't start those sessions ... "_

_" Finch !'_

_" I will take care of him as long as I'm breathing and then ......will you ?_

_" damn you Finch ! "_

_" will you !???_  " ..................... ' yes ! I will ' .

                          ****************

Reese knew  this arrangement was the best solution to join his best friend's son to his family but his decision was unfair for John mostly . This was very selfish act he knew . and John might hate him forever if things didn't work out . Dahlia his be beloved wife refused this decision deeply but gave up when Reese hold on his idea . Even Finch rejected the idea at first , but then he was convinced . The guilt of this arrangement was massive and he prayed for God to work this out. Reese's I intention was only for good , He hoped that God will forgive him for forcing his son into this .

 

                            **************** 

Finch hated lying on his son , but he had to .  His trip was to look for some natural cures for his disease and not to watch the birds this time as he told him . It was a selfish act of him to accept Reese's idea but he couldn't reject either , he didn't want to ......

                          *****************    

 

It was such a stormy night ! . when Harold was a kid the sound of the winds always freaked him out and still so when the power went off Harold tried very hard not to panic .

He sat on the front door steps because the house was dreadful enough. for a moment he tempted to call John but he didn't . it was cold - So cold , dark and the sound of the wind was louder , he plugged his ears with his hands and closed his eyes firmly..........

 

' Harold ... Harold talk to me ' John's chest tightened at the image of Harold curled up on the door's steps in this cold! with his light sweater , eyes closed and plugging his ears with his hands. 

hurriedly John took off his coat and placed it on the trembling body . 

' J-John ...? ' 

' yah  its me ... come on lets get you  inside ' 

' you c-came ... ? ' 

' yah , come on Harold '

 He put Harold in the bed , wrapped him in two thick blankets and watched as his trembling calm down as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

                          

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold's dad is so sick and things should be arranged fast .

Harold wakes up to find himself wearing nothing but his boxers , a strong arms wrapped around his waist ، a long leg thrown over his and he could feel the hardness pressing against him and for a moment he thought .......... Nathan?! But no! he wasn't and never will be .

' Are you awake ? ' came John's voice from behind and Harold's breathing quickened , he couldn't bring himself to speak , the words stuck in his mouth so he only nodded . He  couldn't remember much of last night - well he was afraid , he went out then .......... John was there ?! .... and ..... and ......... nothing - . And as if John heard his thought                      '

'you were cold and you needed to be warmed up '

' how are you feeling now ? ' John asked.

' ........ g-good ,.............. thank you ' .

John pulled himself away and Harold immediately pulled up the blanket to cover himself . John raised his eyebrows and smiled , Harold could feel the heat raising in his face .  
' here , take them ' John handed him his clothes ' Look I'm gonna go home and if anything happens CALL OK ? ' 

' ok ' Harold said softly .

' take care then  ' 

John went to the door ' J-John... ' 

' what ? ' 

' w-would you like to stay... t-to have breakfast w-with me .... '  .

John eyed him for a moment then ' No ' he said and went out of the room .  
Harold felt his body moving on his own , he rushed after John

' i-it was my mother's gift .... I'm so sorry for hurting you ' Harold's voice cracked and tears started filling his eyes .

' do you cry for everything harold ' John tried to make his voice even , tried to smirk and make it looks like nothing while he burned with rage from inside , he hated himself for what he'd done , he hated to be the cause of tears in those beautiful blue eyes , he wanted nothing but to cross the space between them and hold him tightly , tell him not to apologize , let him know its his own fault , to make him smile ' _cuz he have the most beautiful smile i've ever seen_ ' .

' Do you have coffee ? ' 

' yes ! yes i have ' Harold wiped off his tears . John smiled at him waiting for the reflection of it on Harold's face .... and yah , there it is .  
Harold gave him that smile he adores .  
' ok then ' . 

                        ********************

 

' Reese i'll call Harold and let him know that my flight delayed for a week or more and you try to arrange the wedding as soon as possible '

' what happened Finch ?'

' I , I'm not feeling good .... I '

' I'm coming for you , and you're going to see a real doctor .. you let aside the crap of the power of the fucking nature understood ? ' 

' No ....... don't '

' then get your ass here ' 

' i will..... i , i promise i will ..... Just after the. .. the wedding ' 

' fine Finch , fine ' .

                        *******************

 

 


	9. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I hope m story haven't become boring or something 
> 
> what you think ?

Confused , worried , scared ,  and lonely !! those weren't exactly the things Harold imagined himself feeling in his wedding .His wedding should've been like the one he always dreamed about , to say ' i do ' to Nathan , to kiss him , to be Harold ingram .   
But he knows better than to dream of such a happiness ! he is Harold after all , the most miserable person on earth! why he should have such a happiness ?! standing in the dressing room alone with none of his parents by his side , no friend no one is what he should have.  
** knocking on the door  **  
' come in '

' Oh !!! Harold why didn't you dressed up yet ? ' said Dahlia ( - John's mother - ) .

' i , i did ma'am ... ' Harold didn't know what was the problem with his suit that made John's Mom looking so pale and disgusted so he add quickly ' J-John said it, it's alright' .

' No ! it's not alright , come on take it off , your tuxedo in this closet ,there's so many important people are coming .. you must look perfect .. come on fast fast change .. i will wait outside the room when you finish call me in ' .

with that she left leaving him no choice but to do what she said .... he wore the white tuxedo as he was told and called her in .

' oh waaaw !! look at you , now you look stunning Harold '

' th-thank you ma'am '

' I'm going to take a look on Johnny '

' okay ma'am ' .

##

' the same bowtie troubles ??... ' his mother asked as she went in .

' how is he ? ' John asked her

' miserable ! like he is in a funeral not a wedding ... God i don't know how would i stand him in our house with all thaf depression !.. ' She said annoyed .

' Mom ! ' 

' lawyer already John Reese ?! '

' no , but I'm trying to be understanding for his situation that's all ' 

' hey champ , hurry up ' Lionel went in , he kissed Dahlia on the cheek ' you look hot D ' .

' aww Lionel thank you very much , you look amazing did Rhonda chose this suit for you ? ' 

' they broke up Mom ' John chuckled .

' oh ! already Lionel ?! ' 

' well she thinks I'm a pointless silly guy  , do you believe it D ? ' 

' I don't blame her ' John laughed  ' you spend a month !! doing silly romantic dates and you didn't make out with her ' .

' well I didn't know that being a romantic guy makes you a silly one ' Lionel snapped .

' its not honey ! you'll find the person who will appreciate this someday ' 

' thanks D ' 

##

John's mother did really good ' Joss thought choosing to do the wedding in the garden of their own house - palace I mean cuz of how tremendous it is - was defiantly a right decision . Joss spotted many people whom are very very important the ones you see in the television ! she forget sometimes how rich and well known John's family is .

Joss was both excited and worried about this wedding , she knew her friend isn't sad about this arrangement as before , she knew that he likes that Harold she didn't meet yet , But John's pride wouldn't let him admit such a thing to his father , he wouldn't let his father say that : I know what I was doing .

' where is your handsome guy Joss ? ' 

' Zoe ? what are you doing here ? and cal is out of the city ' 

' im here to see my ex's new toy ' 

' it's a marriage , I'm not sure about any toys ' 

' we'll see , you look nice by the way'

' thanks ! you too '  .

 

##

It was Major Reese who walked Harold the aisle , Harold is like his son after all . His heart ached for the way Harold's hand trembled as he was clutching on his arm . He kissed him on the forehead and handed him to John .

John shot his mother a sharp glare when he saw Harold wearing the white tux and not the one he owns . his mother looked away guiltily .Harold's face was pale , he looked tired and worried , sad and confused .

. ******************  

" I , Harold take you John to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward , for better for worse , for richer for poorer , in sickness and health , to love and cheerish till death do us apart '  

" I , John take you harold to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward , for better for worse , for richer for poorer , in sickness and health , to love and cheerish till death do us apart '  .

  ****************** 

' you may kiss each other ' said the priest ,and Harold couldn't but close his eyes , he felt his legs shaking so hard  that he could barely stands , he couldn't hear  clearly and after what it felt like forever , he managed to open his eyes and ....... John's face hovering over him he looked so  worried , 

__

__

_he splashed water on his face ... why ? did he passed out ?! ._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. No after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Lionel's POV

For me It was like I was betting with myself if the guy will faint or stands a little bit longer , Judging the way the guy's legs shook and how pale his face was ! I was winning.... And then the guy's eyes closed and ......

" John !! hold him " I shouted and thank goodness John was fast enough to catch the guy before his head hit the ground .

It was something odd !! to see John -who doesn't give a shit about anything- looking so fucking worried ! and terrified ! he almost spilled the water bottle on the ground . Then he splashed it on the guy's face . D on the other hand ' John's mom ' was shouting at us to get him inside cuz she was embarrassed of the whole situation .

while M.Reese " John's dad " was standing like a fucking statute with a look on his face that yells...... It's My Fucking Fault.

Thankfully The guy's eyes flattered open before John drowned him with water ! He was so confused .. guess he didn't know what happened and John wasn't helping .. He was just staring at the guy with a look that says ..... " you're gonna die " .

" Take him inside ! " D shouted again and again and again.... Jeez this woman can't stop !

" D !!! we will take him inside... Just relax " I  almost yelled at her  .

" give me your hand buddy ... come on " I grabbed the guy's hand and with John's help I  managed to hold the poor guy and ..........

Shit !!!!! he start vomiting on my Fucking shoe and my pants caught some of it too . Ughh , It was a miracle that I didn't let go of the guy and i kept on holding him still while he finished drowning my poor shoe with his puke .

" I, I'm s-sorry " The guy stuttered faintly.

" S'alright ... not my favorite one " I Joked trying not to make the guy feels guilty about messing up............my  very very expensive Italian shoe .

" upstairs Lionel . Take him upstairs ........ I'll go and apologize to the guests " 

" yah , you do that , I'll take care of him "

" Thanks Lionel " well that's odd too ! I better take the guy upstairs before John start hugging me or something .

And finally we made it to their fancy  Room which is like a fucking small mansion. so I eased the guy on the king size bed .

" you OK buddy ? " I asked him as he panted softly .

" I , I yes .. t-thank you " 

" I'm Lionel , John's best friend even if he doesn't admit it " I smiled at him. 

" I'm H-Harold " 

Fifteen minutes later a very pissed off John went in followed by his mother. Harold who managed to close his eyes for five minutes woke up startled by John's yelling .

" There is no damn after party , look at how tired is he " John yelled at his mother. 

" Harold will you be okay to attend the party ,honey " D ignored John and went straight to Harold .

The guy looked torn between his husband and his mother in law . 

" Lionel take Mom with you and have fun " 

  
**asshole** I almost say . But it wouldn't be polite with **Mr. yes_and thank you**  laying on the bed. 

" sure come on D , let's go " I said trying to take the mother out ..almost dragged her but she remained in her place . 

" Mom ! are you staying to evaluate how good is he in fucking " John said in low threatens voice . 

" Fine John ... Fine " She said and went out of the room .

" Harold are you OK ? " 

" yes John , thank you " 

and I better leave with my dignity still intact before John kick me out .

" take care of him , k ? " I winked at John 

" sure thing Lionel " he smirked .

 

 

 


	11. Jasmine

It was hard to tell if the morning has dissolved yet or not , with those stage alike curtains ! but Harold was wide awake now . He took a while trying to remember how did he end up wearing those  new , soft , comfortable undershirt and boxers ...? did John change for him ?! .His wedding tuxedo was folded neatly on the chair . 

Harold slipped quietly off the bed , he walked towards the window -or the glass wall to be accurate. he slightly pulled the curtain aside , and God , what a fascinating view !! the garden looked as if it has been printed by an Artist . He stood there for a while unable to tear his eyes off the view before John's voice came startling him out of his peace .

' Harold ... ? ' 

' oh ! Good morning John , I'm sorry if I..' 

' you didn't , how are you feeling ? ' 

' I'm fine , thank you ' 

' it's 6: am Harold , don't you want to came back to bed ? ' 

' Hmm ? ' 

' you're not sleepy anymore ? ' 

' No , I'm not ' 

' you want to have a walk outside then ? ' 

' oh no ! don't trouble yourself .. I'll sit in the balcony and you go back to sleep ' 

' I usually run around at this time of the morning ' 

' alright then ' 

 

##

They walked together side by side , but none of them said another word. Harold inhaled the fragrant of the fresh , morning air mingled with the smell of the garden's different flowers. Different flowers , yes ! But he recognized the scent of his favorite -his mother's favorite - between a million flower .

' my mother used to tell me that Jasmine is a gift from God ' Harold said softly , smiling at the beautiful memory of his mother .

' what else ? ' John asked .

' That it is the smell of ancient calm , and the cool beauty of the night . That it is like the stars on the ceilings of the tombs of the Pharaoh ... she said Jasmine i-is the m-motherhood flower ' Harold's voice cracked at last sentence . 

John's hand came to cover Harold's in a firm grip ' come , sit down on that bench .. I'll start running , and you can enjoy the view here , alright ? ' 

' alright ' 

Harold watched as John started running and  disappearing gradually into the- so called Garden - It was more alike a park .. a huge park , leaving Harold to his own beautiful, sad memories. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of   -his mother -  her words echoing In his ears : 

I _f you closed your eyes , can you see it ? can you smell it ?_

 

**' yes mom , I can '**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smell Of Jasmine . The calm of the crowd   
> by   
> Tom Healy


	12. Chapter 12

once they returned to their room , John's mother was there , waiting for them patiently holding a phone in her hand  .

" Mom ? something wrong " John asked .

" No honey , where were you two ? " 

" we had a walk outside " 

" Harold , your father called ...  **Many times**  asking about you " she said handing Harold the phone " Call him , alright ? " 

" yes ma'am " Harold said happily " Thank you " 

" Johnny honey , are you hungry ? do you like to have breakfast now ? " 

" I'll let you know when we're ready Mom " 

" alright "

 

##

once Harold hanged up with his father , his whole poster changed , he looked relieved , a little happy , less nervous John thought as he stared at him . 

" Dad is coming back , next week " He said happily. 

'  **So** '  John almost said but he didn't want to ruin the moment  " That's good , Then we'll be waiting for him in the airport " he said instead.

" we will ? " Harold asked , hope filling his eyes .

" sure " 

" Thank you John " 

 _nothing for free ,_  John thought . " how are you feeling now ? " 

" I'm fine , thank you " 

" since you are fine ... " John headed to the door, locking it and turning the lights off " may be we should try to know each other ... thoroughly " 

He saw Harold froze in his place , eyeing him timidly .John smirked at him and pulled him closer to a hug....First . John buried his nose in Harold's neck and inhaled sharply making the latter shivers at the contact , so John continued .. pressing soft kisses along the warm , blushed neck , Harold let out an " oh " , But John wanted more , he wanted to hear Loud moans from his quite , shy husband . He wanted him to scream his name in pleasure .

" N-no " Harold's voice came shaky once John reached out to lower his track pants.

" Relax little bird "John cooed .

" please John I, I'm not ready " 

 _1,2,3...1, 2, 3 ...Fuck._ John co _unted again and again to calm himself down , No need to force him into this_ , he remind himself he isn't going to disappear ,if he's not ready today then he'll be ready tomorrow... or maybe tonight who knows .

" alright Harold " he pulled away from him " are you hungry ? "

Harold nodded.

##

" so Finch is alright now or what ? " Dahlia asked her husband .

" He said he is better " 

" when is he coming back ? " 

" next week " 

" Good ,then he shall take his piece of misery out of our house " 

"Dahlia ! " 

" What ?! wasn't that the deal ? that once Finch is better we'll cancel this arrangement . " 

" Now it's not up to us to decided Dahlia " 

" oh!  like you care about what your son wants " 

" of course I do " 

" wasn't you the one who threatened him to destroy his basketball dream if he said No ? " 

" Dahlia ! " 

" Fine , I'll keep my mouth shut " 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harold is such a good listener , even when he is not talking about the himself more than a few words . John couldn't help but blurting out so much about himself for his husband , telling him about his passion for basketball and his desperate want to profess it after college . mentioning the many games he played with the high-school team vs other schools then joining the college team since his freshman year . 

He didnt tell Harold that the Mechanical engineering wasn't his choice and he was forced into it by his father , instead he told harold  that he loved it and it was his own choice. 

Harold didn't show any signs of being bored by John's long speech , No , it was exactly the opposite. John though thought it's enough , he talked so much about himself , so he tried fishing some information from his secretive husband .

" Harold was it the money that restricted you from signing in a good college ? you are twenty years old Harold , now you shou've been in your third year , like me" John asked him and be immediately saw how this simple question made his husband uncomfortable .

" No ,I got a scholarship but I didn't accept it " Harold answered.

" why ? "

" my mother died , and I didn't want o leave Dad alone "

" sorry " Fuck ! _" Pay Mr.Finch alooot visits once he returned home_ " John already listed in his mind .

John heard from his mother that Finch's preference is 'computer engineering ' for his son . so Finch wasn't different from his father in making choices by their own. Different departments  yes ,  But at least They will be in the Same college.

##

" Hello ?" 

" hello Finch , it's Dahlia "

" oh ! forgive me Dahlia .. How are you doing ? "

" I was about asking you the same "

" I'm doing much better , thank you "

" that is very good news Finch , I'm so glad to hear that " 

" Thank you Dahlia , how is my boy doing ? " 

" he's fine now " 

" now ? " 

" oh ! Reese didn't tell you ? " 

" tell me what ? " 

" your boy collapsed in the wedding , giving us such an embarrassment infront our guests ! we canceled the wedding , and the flight to paris ... He doesn't have a serious diseases or something ? right ? " 

" No , no he doesn't , he , he might got nervous or something , please how is he doing now ?" 

" He Is Fine , didn't he call you yet ?  " 

" no, he did "

" John is taking care of him , My poor boy , he didn't even had a honeymoon like normal people " 

".... I'm sorry Dahlia " 

" don't be , You just get better fast and let us end this horrible arrangement " 

" I , oh of course " 

" Finch do me a favor and don't let Reese know about this call , he didn't want you to be worry " 

" of course " 

" take care of yourself " 

" you too " 

 

##

Harold was nervous knowing that he and John were invited to have dinner with John's friends ' Joss is amazing Cook' John said to him . what if they hated him too ? like John's mother . he is already embarrassed enough to meet Lionel again . 

" Harold ? you ready? " John knocked on the door .

" yes , I'm done " 

John went in , his eyes were locked on him " Harold , you look nice " 

He felt the heat rising in his face , he couldn't meet John's eyes .

" Thank you " he managed to say .

John stepped closer , Harold took a step back automatically . But John stepped closer into his personal space .

" Can I kiss you ? " John asked him .

And how could you say No ! to that polite request , and to those puppy eyes .

So Harold nodded and John's lips immediately covered his in a passionate kiss that Harold couldn't help but reflecting it back . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

They broke the kiss , both running out of air . Then John pulled Harold by the waist for another one and another . He felt Harold melting in his arms and all John could think about is canceling the dinner party and making love with his cute husband all night . Then heard someone clearing his throat .

' Sorry to interrupt this epic moment , But Lionel is waiting for you downstairs' his mother calmly said. 

' Mom , you know why They made Doors ? ' He said cooly though he was raging from the inside , he hated the way his privacy invaded  sometimes by his mother . 

' to the same reason they made Locks , I guess ' she said .

' tell Lionel we're coming Mom ' 

' tell him by yourself ' 

 

## 

Few days and he'll came back home , he'll end this arrangement. 

God how could Reese lied on him ? he told him that everyone including his wife approved on this arrangement and Now Dahlia wants to get rid of his son as soon as possible . 

He thought he'll provide his son a safe future through Reese's family . 

If Reese lied about his wife's acceptance then he must lied about John's too . 

He'll come back and take care of his son by himself until then ... Harold is not a kid anymore he'll take care of himself .

 

## 

_It turns out that Joss was excellent cook , she made a very delicious dinner ._

_Lionel is so sweet guy and very fun too ._

_Mark is .. is ? he didn't say much , he is a quiet person ._

_Kara is an angry person , she can't say much without snapping at everyone ._

But they were nice enough that Harold felt less nervous around them than he expected. 

 

*** 

' so ? ' Lionel teased his friend 

' so .. ' John smirked.

' come on ,don't be a dick did you two do it ? ' 

' a gentleman don't kiss and tell , Lionel ' 

' a gentleman ?! we are not talking about you aren't we ? ' 

' shut up Lionel ' 

' you didn't do it yet , didn't you ? ' 

' he's not ready ' 

' and since when you are so patient ? ' 

' since I married him ' 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

" Take care of him John, he is very sweet" Joss told him before they left .

" sure " He winked at her .

Harold was still talking with Lionel . John felt a tiny bit of jealousy seeing Harold laughing and joking with Lionel , he looked more relaxed and comfortable talking with Lionel than talking with him But he didn't really blame Harold.. Lionel is a funny asshole .

" Harold , we're going to be late .. let's go " he said hoping to interrupt whatever funny shit that is happening between them then .. Lionel whispered something into Harold's ear and Harold's face blushed immediately then  Lionel stared chuckling ... He'll deal with Lionel later about this.. 

" goodnight everyone " 

" good night " 

once they left Joss's apartment John wrapped his arm around Harold's waist pulling him close . Harold tensed up at the contact .

" maybe I should've left you with Lionel, you seemed more comfortable with him " 

" he is very nice " Harold said with a smile .

" I'm nice too ... sometimes "

" yes  you are " Harold said blushing .

 

 

##

Just when they settled in their bed John pulled his husband firtst into a hug  , it took a while before Harold hugged back then John pressed soft kisses along Harold's neck and lips making him shiver with delight. John peeled off his own clothes hoping that Harold will do the same , only he didn't . Harold pulled up the blanket and gave his back to him . 

' Harold , do you normally sleep with your jacket on ? ' John chuckled.

' I, I'm c-cold ' he said still not facing him .

' I don't think so ' John said .

' I am ' he insisted

' lier ' John pressed.

' what you want John ' His voice choked .

' I want you to look at me ' John said softly.

Harold turned around and faced him finally, and yah , Harold's face was red , his lips trembling and his eyes are bright with tears .

' what is it.. talk to me ' John said pulling him closer .

' nothing , I'm just tired I want to sleep ' his voice muffled by John's chest .

' with your jacket on ? ' John joked .

' I- I don't want to t-take off my clothes ' he sobbed and a fresh tears slipped out of his eyes . 

'alright! I will bring you my coat if it's gonna make you feel any better . No need to cry but I don't think that's why you are crying ' 

' it is ' 

' alright ' John gritted his teeth ' just to let you know that I hate being lied to ' then he pulled his arms away from Harold's body and left , leaving Harold alone in the room .  

 

** 

Harold watched helplessly as John huffed out of the room angrily . And what was he supposed to say ? that he missed Nathan terribly ?. Even though Nathan didn't want to build any relationship with him and he was willing to marry whoever that his family choose for him .. But he still didn't yet . Harold couldn't get some questions out of his head like :

Did Nathan missed him too ? 

has he realized his mistakes ? 

Did he find someone new ? 

It stupid to still thinking of Nathan' Harold knew'  while he abandoned him easily. But he couldn't help it , he couldn't help but thinking of himself as a betrayer everytime he kissed John or hugged him or anything else . John wasn't  but nice with him since they married , he didn't deserve to be lied to .. But what if the truth hurted him more than the lying itself ? He should call him and apologize .

Harold called and John's phone rang in their room ' oh God '.

He went out of the room looking for John . The house is ... enormously big ! where could he ever find him ?also he couldn't go back to their room and stay there by himself . 

So he went outside where he found Bear sleeping in his own place . 

' Hello Bear ' 

 

** 

He took the dog inside and headed to the room .

' Harold !! what are doing ' The leash slipped from his hand .

' I ,I was t-taking Bear inside ' he stuttered.

' yes I can see that I'm not blind but maybe you are . haven't you seen him already sleeping in his own place ... OutSide ' Dahlia said angrily .

' I told told him to bring him inside .. it's getting too cold ' Came John's voice from behind and Harold sighed in relief . 

' his place is warm enough ' she said . 

' it's cold enough that we sleep wearing our jackets Mom ' John smirked at him . 

' whatever ! goodnight baby ' she said kissing John and heading upstairs .

' thank you ' Harold said . John didn't say anything , he only petted Bear on the head and left . 

' _I'm so sorry_ ' Harold whispered . 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was around Three: am when  John sneaked into the room , not to check on Harold or somthing , But to get his phone back ! in this late hour ! and of course he wasn't hoping that Harold will be still awake and they'll say sorry to each other and he'll slip into the bed next to his husband , his stubborn , secretive husband .

The lights were on , But Harold was sleeping with Bear curled up next him ! it's such a cute view that made John smile helplessly  . You supposed to be angry with him , John reminded himself .

John scrolled through his missed messages and phone calls There was one missed call from Harold . oh ! and Four messages : 

**[ I'm sorry ]**

_oh really ! you could've done better Harold_  : John smirked at the very short apology .

**[  be patient with me ]**

_until when ... Forever ?!_  John whispered to himself.

**[ please don't be angry with me ]**

_six words ! that's something !!_  John mocked  trying to ignore the way his guts twist .

**[ you all I have here ]**

John swallowed hard ......... his throat hurts suddenly !

The gasp that Harold made was loud enough to startle him that the phone slipped out from his hand ! he hurried to Harold's side 

" hey ! hey take it easy " 

' dad , no , no ' 

" shh , Harold wake up it's just a dream " 

Harold opened his eyes  , he stared at John for a moment , then at Bear and the room .

" I , I'm sorry " 

" are you alright ? here drink some water " 

" thank you " 

" so ? " 

" it's just a nightmare " 

" do you want to talk about it "  

" ...... " 

" you don't have to " 

" it , it's about d-dad . I , he was going to leave.  , I couldn't stop him , Mom was there she was waiting for him and , and they wouldn't take me with them ' 

John pulled the trembling body into a tight embrace  .

" shh , it's nothing but a bad dream " 

" John ? " 

" yeah " 

" aren't you angry with me anymore ? " 

" no , no I'm not " 

" are you going with me tomorrow ? dad is coming " 

" of course " 

" thank you John " 

" look , you've got Bear worried " 

" I'm sorry Bear " 

 ^^ 

It started with a soft kisses on his neck , cheeks and lips . Soft kisses and a warm hand rubbing along his back and down to squeeze lightly on his ass , his breath started to come in a short gaps'  _Relax Harold , please_  ' John whispered against his mouth and kissed him again . A wet passionate kiss that made him melt in his husband's strong arms. 

More kisses , rubbing and pinching made him shiver with delight , he didn't even register when did John pull down his pants along with his boxers , suddenly there was John between his parted , naked thighs .

He didn't beg John to be easy on him , because he already is ! unlike with Nathan he used to beg and beg for a dear life and Nathan's excuse will be '  _harry you're so tight that's why it hurts so ba_ d '  

But Now with John and how gentle and patient he is , how he keeps watching him for any signs of pain with each thrust , with John it wasn't fucking , no . It was definitely making love .

Harold was stunned by how quite John was when he came , No swearing , no  yelling . John wasn't tugging roughly on his hair or pressing so hard on his body to leave ugly bruises , it was the opposite with John , he felt like he was flaying , with john he was safe and cared for .

John came and Harold thought it is over ! Nathan usually leave him alone to take care of himself after he finish with him.  But John . _oh God ! is he going to ... ?!_ John's lips closed around his cock and  he started sucking ! 

'Johhhhhnnnnn , pleeeeeeeeeeeaase ' Harold didn't recognize his own voice as he moaned loudly John's name . it didn't take too much before he released everything in John's mouth !!! 

Then things were blurred ... He can't help it , it took  only a minute or two to fall sleep when he comes . 

 

## 

" good morning sunshine " 

" Mhmm .. " 

" I hate to wake you up , Harold  but we should get ready to go to the airport " 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

John poured some shampoo with a jasmine smell into the palm of his hand then working it on Harold's hair , gently massaging his scalp , thumbs working behind his ears . A sigh of pleasure slipped out of Harold's lips and it made John grins " you like that ? " he teased his shy husband . " Now let's rinse you sweetheart , close your eyes " John asked softly , pulling his husband so close , he wrapped his arms around Harold's waist as they stood together under the shower . 

Harold kept his eyes firmly closed as the water moved the left over of the shampoo from his hair and that gave John the perfect opportunity to kiss him . John cupped his face and pressed their lips together . Harold gasped in surprise " don't open your eyes " John whispered against his lips . 

Once There was no trace of shampoo in his husband's hair John leaned again to kiss him on his lips and cheeks then down to his neck He sucked on the pale skin then his hands moved down to cup that amazingly shaped ass .

" oh , John w-we shouldn't..we'll b-be la-late " Harold stuttered which makes John grinns wider .

" Don't worry , our driver is the best we'll be there in no time " John said , pressing another kiss to Harold's lips " wants you to touch me , please Harold " John said guiding Harold's shaky hands down to his dick . He saw his husband stills for a moment then ... Godness he didn't know that his husband was a fucking expert .

" stop " He said , Now that he's full erect maybe it's time to move things to next level , He pulled his husband close enough to rub his cock between  Harold's trembling thighs Then smoothly turned him over , John wrapped his arms around him ":Relax , it won't hurt , I promise " He whispered in his husband's ear then he pressed a kiss to his shoulder . 

It felt amazing , thrusting into his husband tight asshole . John took his time in a deep , gentle thrusts enjoying the moans coming out from his shy , quite husband . 

" tsk , tsk now that's called cheating sweetheart " John whispered into his husband's ear , pushing Harold's hands away from reaching out to his own dick .

" please , John please "  John reached into his husband's cock , he handled it pretty good . His thrusts become uneven as he felt the orgasm building inside . He heard Harold's whimper as he cums . Then  with another thrust John felt his knees will gave in as he spilled everything in his husband's ass .

"uh - okay maybe we should move on  to the tub now , what you think ?" John offered .  he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore .

" agree  " Harold said panting  . 

John took a one step or two then ... well the floor was so wet ! while he tried clutching to  Harold's hand , he ended up pulling his poor husband with him as his head hit the hard floor . 

" oh John are you alright ? " Harold was on top of him with a funny look on his face like someone who tries all of his willpower so not to laugh .

" I'm fine " John said rubbing at the back of his head , making sure if there was any blood , thankfully there wasn't any . He stared at Harold was trying his best with the frown he's putting on his face " you can laugh now , Harold " he said  and Harold giggled immediately ... He should've laugh more often , he looked so cute . 

" I'm so sorry John " He laughed again " But it was a funny view "  

" maybe I should've fall more often so I can see you happy like this  " John said smirking at the way Harold face blushed immediately . " you have a gorgeous smile , and a pleasant laugh Harold " .

" T-Thank you John  " .

 

== 

Now that they were finally ready , they headed out but stopped buy Dahlia who was playing with Bear outside .

" where you two are going ? " she asked.

" Mr . Finch is coming home today , Mom " John answered " we're going to get him from the airport " 

she snorted " he's not coming baby , don't trouble yourself " 

" did he say why , ma'am ? " Harold asked her .

" you do have a phone Harold , so you can call your father yourself I'm not an owl between you two " she said  mockingly.

" I , I'm sorry ma'am  I — "  John cutt him off 

" Mom..? " He snapped . 

" Don't you dare to  shout at me John Reese because of this — she snapped pointing at Harold "  this trash " 

John glared at her and before he said anything else , Harold grabbed him by his hand and guided him inside . 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

==

Thankfully John managed a video call with Mr.Finch to relax his worried husband . Mr. Finch assured them that he is perfectly fine but his — bird watching — gangs decided to extend their trip to another two months . John could see how much this news saddened his husband so he asked Mr.Finch if there is a chance that he and Harold could come by for a short visit but Finch refused saying that he along with his group will be extremely busy with the new species of birds that they have discovered . It amazed John how a good lier Finch is , if John hasn't already knew about Finch's recovery trip he wouldn't have suspected a word of what he's saying . 

Finch ended the call asking them to take care of each other and joking around with Harold that if he came back from the trip and his truck engine hadn't work then he'll not give Harold a single information about what he discovered .

" I fixed it dad , I swear  " Harold chuckled.

" well I have to see it myself , then I'll decide " Finch said slyly. 

" I missed you dad " 

" me too son ... uh .. I have to go now John , Harold take care of each other boys alright ?  " 

" sure , you too sir " John said .

" take care dad " Harold said .

 

== 

After what his mother called Harold right in front of him with no respect to his presence or Harold's , John started taking Harold out with him almost everywhere he goes 

even his basketball team practice . John was slightly worried that coach Hersh will not accept Harold's presence there but... he was nice with Harold , which is weird!! .. The word Nice!! isn't really exists in Hersh's  dictionary but then there is Harold's innocent baby face with those big , blue eyes , how polite and quiet he is then you shouldn't be so surprised John smiled to himself as he watched Hersh sitting beside Harold and handing him a cup of coffee . John would've told Hersh that Harold prefers tea but he didn't really want that hot coffee to soak his face besides Harold is already drinking it ..... Poor baby .  

when his mother got angry about taking Harold with him to the team practice saying that he'll only distract him ... well she wasn't wrong , Harold was a big distract . John was stealing glances at him from time to time Then he stupidly forgot about the — There's no I in the team — rule  , so he tried to amaze his husband by scoring one goal after another by himself . Lionel and Mark were shouting at him to pass the ball only it went to a deaf ear , he kept the ball to himself completely ignoring his team members .... Until a hit came from behind that stopped him in track. It's Hersh's judging by how hard it was . 

" John Reese ! " Hersh shouted at the top of his voice , John tried so hard not to laugh at the way Harold flinched by Hersh's tone and how pale his face became. 

" yeah coach  ? " John asked innocently though he knew Hersh didn't believe him .

" try to amaze your husband somewhere understood ? " 

" sorry coach " well he wasn't really sorry .

" get your ass back there and play as a fucking team " 

 

Later when he finished the practices, Harold told him how amazed he was by his performance which made John grins all the way back home .

== 

 it's almost midnight and John's stomach didn't stop growling 

" are you hungry ? " Harold asked him , smiling slightly .

" no ! " He lied feeling a bit embarrassed .

" alright " Harold said softly .

Joan must be sleeping at this hour,it wouldn't be nice to wake her up for a snack at this hour . 

" are you ? " He asked Harold 

" what ? " Harold asked him .

" are you hungry , we can sneak into the kitchen to find something to eat " he said and Harold nodded . 

There was a lot of leftover but he wanted something fresh to eat .

" I can make you something to eat " Harold offered .

" you can cook ? " John smirked .

" yes, I used to help my mother in the kitchen " 

" okay " John smiled . isn't his cute husband's full of pleasant surprises .

 

Harold Boiled  the rice then he added the butter to it , he made sure its melted. Then he added seasoning salt and the black pepper. He sprinkled shredded cheese and then slice cheese stir all together, then he  squirted lemon juice!

" cheezy lemon rice " He smiled as he put the dish in front of him .

" thanks Harold  , it tastes really good " 

"  I'm very glad you liked it " 

 

== 

" so , you can cook , fix trucks engines , play chess ... well not too bad I'm starting to know you better " John teased his Private husband as they were laying together in bed . 

" I can tell you whatever you want to know " He said .

" I don't have to ask Harold , you can simply share things you like or dislike with me " 

" I , how it do you mean ? " 

" okay like tell me what you like about me " John smiled at the way his husband's blushing .

" I like your eyes " Harold said shyly " you reflects almost everything in them , your happiness, sadness , anger .... your desire " 

John leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harold's 

" I like you Harold Finch , all of you " 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Despite the uneasy feeling the hospitals usually give her , Dahlia thought it was the right time to pay Finch a visit .Her husband said that Finch was responding very well to the treatment and he'll get better soon. So it won't hurt to have a  conversation before he'll be released from the hospital. 

" good morning " she smiled warmly to her friend , it's true Finch is a friend a dear one it's Harold that she had a problem to accept as a son in law .

" good morning,  thought you'd never show up " he said weakly .

" how can't I ! how are you doing " she gave him a warm hug and sat on the bed besides him . 

" healing , how are you ?... how's Reese? , still in the base ?  " 

" I'm doing fine and yes Reese's still there he'll be back next week "

" the boys ? " he asked after a few minutes.

" about them —" 

" you still wanna end the arrangement ? " he asked .

" don't you  put the blame on me Finch ,we already discussed this and—" 

 " I'm not blaming you Dahlia , and I'm on my word I told you that I will end it once I'm out of here " 

" look , they started to ... you know cooping with each other and I'm afraid that they might stupidly believe its kind of ... love !! so what are we going to do if one or both of them disagree ? " 

" leave Harold to me , can you handle John ? "

" I guess .. yes I think so "she smiled '  _if they forced John into this arrangement threatening to end his basketball dream and send him to a military academy if he didn't agree then she'll use the same threat to force him to end the arrangement and sign the divorce papers_  ' she thought .

" ten days and Harold will be out of your house Dahlia , I promise " he said.

" don't put it this way Finch " 

" just to let you know...Reese never mentioned that you or John or anyone else had a problem with this arrangement and you didn't show any signs of rejection when we introduced the boys to each other... If you just told me .... I wouldn't have put you or my boy into this " 

" our decision Reese and I was deeply affected by our friendship with you .... you were sick and stubborn about not having any treatment so the only solution was  joining Harold to our family ... But now and thank goodness you are okay I don't think there's a reason to go far away with it .. besides you need Harold close so he can take care of you " 

" yeah , you right " 

                                ***********

 ' The Trial ' he couldn't be dreaming it is the book itself ! placed on the bed besides him . Harold hold the book tightly with both hands afraid of that it might... disappear in any moment .

John emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist,  his hair was still wet, drips down to his exposed chest and for a second Harold forgot about the treasure he's holding in his hands . He swallowed hard and managed to ask " what is this ?  " he said holding up the book . 

" a book ..that your eyes brightened up at the sight of it at the bookstore " John grinned . 

 " b-but .. is it even available ?! " Harold asked confused . 

" it is now " John smirked .

" John , this is... i , thank you very much , I truly appreciate it " he said .

" nothing's free Harold ... "  John said grinning. 

 " alright ... " He said suspiciously .

John chuckled " don't worry sweetheart all I want is a warm hug " John said moving forward to where he was still sitting. John sat next to him ... " okay now it would be a good moment to do it Harold " 

Harold placed the book aside and wrapped his arms around John's neck " thank you John " he whispered into John's ear and felt the way his husband shivers.This act  encouraged him to press a soft kiss on John's neck and this time John let our a shaky sigh .

Harold wanted more  

He cupped John's face with his hands and pressed their lips together in a passionate , long kiss . Harold swallowed happily John's soft moans . John's arms now were around his waist pulling him closer , Harold let himself be crushed into John's chest . And as if John was reading his mind ,he  reached to take Harold's undershirt off . 

The skin to skin touch was enough to bring him to fully erect . John's towel did nothing in hiding his erection as well .  

Then he slipped down , he arranged himself between John's parted thighs .

 

" what are you ?!  " John said panting after releasing everything in Harold's mouth . " are you even real?! " John asked .

":only if you are  ": He answered softly.

 

                                **********

 

" hey John it's Joss , Cal is coming home tomorrow " 

" that's a great news " 

" yeah I'm so happy... anyway you two are invited to the welcoming home party " 

" we'll be there , do you need any assistance ? " 

" no , no don't bother Lionel and mark are doing just fine " 

" OK , see you tomorrow then " 

                           ****"************ 

 

" hey Reese it's Finch " 

" something's wrong ? " 

" no , but before you go home I want to talk to you " 

" alright I',ll see you tomorrow and we'll talk " 


	20. Chapter 20

Harold was pleased to meet soldier Cal Beecher - Joss's fiance and a lot new friends who attended the welcoming party .

John told him that Beecher was one of his father's best trainees and he used to come to their house often and that's how they came to be a good friends then it was  Beecher's heart eyes on Joss what made him hook them up . 

' They'll get married soon after Joss's graduation ' John told him . 

Joss introduced him to her fiance and the soldier was very kind and respectful. Harold really liked him .

As for the party,it was beautiful but crowded in a way that made him uncomfortable .And being unable to spot his husband among the crowds made him even more uncomfortable.

" Jee !! Relax " Lionel chuckled and handed him a third drink " you're my date now , m'not given you back to John till the end of the night  " . Harold managed a small smile and drank his third glass . Lionel's a Sweet and a fun companion , Harold liked being around  him alot but right now he really wanted to be close to his husband specially now with the world started spinning . 

" I - I need to wash my face "  he mummered and went up.

" hey ! you OK ? " Lionel asked .

" yes , good " he said nodding. 

 

== 

" He seems a nice guy " Cal said and John smiled . Nice isn't enough to describe his Harold . 

" yeah , he is " John said smiling.

" John is always looking at him like he might disappear in any second " Joss said , laughing. 

she is right after all . John sometimes has that feelings that Harold isn't real and he'll disappear someday .Even the thought made him terrified ! !!

" how's his father doing ? " Cal asked and John gave Joss a hard glare says - Why The Hell he knows ?! " .

" it's not like I'm gonna tell Harold ! I'm just asking " Cal explained.

" Mr.Finch is good . He'll be home in a couple of days " John said looking around " how about you ? how long are you staying this time ? " 

" Ten days " Joss said annoyed .

" I'm sorry baby ! I promise you that I'll be here for your birthday " Cal said kissing her hand .

John smiled at the lovebirds and hated Lionel for taking his husband away . 

 

" would you be nice and get me a drink " Zoe whispered into his ear startling him out of his peace.

" Cal , Joss . excuse us " she said .  

 

°°

" didn't thought you'll last this long ! " she chuckled bitterly . 

" Harold's different " John confessed.

" yeah , I bet " she smiled sadly. 

" any new plans " John asked her .

" I'm thinking of Lionel " she said  and they both giggled .

" well you aren't really his type " John said .

" ugh ! even Lionel ?!  " she laughed . 

" yup " John confirmed. 

after a few minutes of drinking and chatting " don't break this one's heart John Reese ! he looks harmless and sweet " Zoe said seriously .

" I won't " 

" good " 

Then as she stood up to leave , she pressed their lips together ! John gasped in a surprise against her lips then she broke the kiss and whispered in his ears " This one to make him jealous " John didn't understand what she ment until he heard Lionel clearing his throat ..... Shit ! 

" Harold ! are you OK ? " John asked staring at his pale , dazed husband . His face felt so hot . Harold's expression was unreadable !! he was staring blankly at everything but John. 

" I'm alright " he said softly .

" No you're not genius . we had a few drinks and he collapsed " Lionel confessed.

" what ! " John snapped at Lionel "I  told you not to give him anything " .

" I'm not a child John , don't blame him " Harold said snatching John's unfinished drink and  swallowing it hardly " see " John and Lionel both stared at him in a disbelief.

" Harold " John said . 

could it be a jealousy!! John tried to keep a straight face and not to grin at the cute sudden action of his husband. 

" I want to go home , I'm tired " Harold said .

" alright " John said setting his mouth in a tight line to keep from smiling. 

 

°° 

Back in their room , John sat  alone on the bed waiting for Harold to emerge from the bathroom. and when he did so . He dried up himself and grabbed his book and started reading on the sofa . 

" hadn't you said that you were tired ? " John asked , grinning helplessly. 

" no , I'm fine now . Thank you " was Harold's sleepy answer which made John grins wider .

" why not reading on the bed " John teased.

" I wouldn't want to disturb you " Harold said .

" no , it's fine " John said .

" I'm good here " John recognized the fake smile Harold gave him .

" alright Jealous " John said stretching on the bed .

" excuse me ?  " Harold asked .

" hmm ? " John smirked " jealous " 

" I'm not jealous John ! But you could've done a better job respecting what so called  your husband " God !!! he adores this snappy Harold . 

" no one saw us kissing but you two ! so no harm done " John shrugged.

" but w-what if ? " Harold asked him with a shaky voice.

" that's what kiled you ? if someone saw me kissing her ? " John asked playfully.

" she kissed you and you just let her be " Harold corrected him , his eyes now  were bright with tears and there's this slight trembling in his lower lip . and that's it ' John thought cursing himself . No more teasing No more playing with his husband's feelings.

" she meant to do that to make you jealous that was her idea . I swear "  John didn't really remember if he ever sworn about anything " there's nothing between us now but a Friendship " Harold looked convinced.

" I'm sorry " John said .

" me too " Harold said sitting back on the sofa .

John came and sat down next to him . Harold's cheeks were blushed. 

John cupped the blotchy face with his hand and crushed their lips together , Harold moans softly against his lips and John swallowed them greedily . 

 

=== 

 

" Finch ! we cannot !! this is unfair " The Major was surprised by his Friend's sudden decision  " Now that they become so close to each other you decided to end it . Finch this is not making any sense " 

" I'm fine now and there's no need to go further with this " Finch said simply " I'd like for my boy to take care of me to pull through this " 

" alright you can take him to take care of you and John as well or just him . You can stay at our house until the therapy sessions over ! it doesn't have to be a divorce " 

" Reese I'm taking my boy and the arrangement will end . Please let us not discuss this matter more " Finch said .

" It's not up to us to decide Finch " The major said .

" yes it's up to us . Like it always was . And this time you can use the same threats against John " Finch confronted him .

" what , who told this ? Dahlia ? " Reese asked angrily.

" it doesn't matter ! Jesus how could you Reese ?! why did you lie at me ? why telling me everyone agreed on this and secretly threatening your son to send him to the damn military ?! " Finch snapped .

" Finch Relax ! just let me explain " Reese tried but interrupted by Finch .

" No ! it's not that I'm not grateful for you keeping my boy safe those past months But I can't also live with such a guilt " 

" Finch please let us talk to them first and then decide " 

" No Reese ! that's it my friend thanks for everything but we'll end it " 

" As you wish Finch " .

== 

" When did you told Finch " A very angry Reese asked his wife.

" oh ! I missed you too honey how's your flight . And I'm doing fine by the way " she said dryly . 

" Dahlia! answer me " He snapped.

" it doesn't matter . what is more important is that this nightmare will end ! " 

" yeah ? you think so ? and John will simply sign the divorce papers? " Reese said .

" he should " she said .

" then prepare yourself self for a double worse nightmare " Reese said  . He knows his son pretty well to be sure that he wouldn't let it pass peacefully. 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

This time He didn't want to make the same mistake so he went to the team practice alone ... Without his adorable distraction . He didn't want to be yelled at like the last time . So it was a big surprise to him when his grumpy cat —Coach asked him why Harold haven't attend the practices this time ? . It shouldn't be a surprise that Hersh liked Harold , who wouldn't  ?! But asking for Harold by himself was a bit.... Odd . 

 

******

" Mom where's Harold ? " John was a bit disappointed that his husband wasn't home by the time he went back . 

"  how's the practices today ? " His mother decided to ignore the part related to Harold .

" Fine. we'll have a match next month . Harold's phone is closed , do you know where he went ? " he asked .

" I'd prefer to discuss an important matter with you but not now , go take a shower and rest " she said avoiding his confused gaze .

" is it something about Harold ? " John asked .

" I'd prefer to wait until your dad comes home , he'll be here in hour or so then we'll talk " she said .

" about what Mom ? " He started to become impatient with his mother's answers.

" about your divorce " She said , meeting his eyes with a cold ones .

John chuckled despite himself " what ? " he asked with a mix of confusion and fear that he tried no to show .

" as I said we'll talk once your dad's here " she said firmly.

" Where Is Harold Mom " John gritted His teeth .

" He's home with his father son " came his father's voice from behind .

" Mr. Finch came back ? " John asked .

" Yes " His father replied " John . Finch asked me to let you know that he's fine and he's thanking you for looking after Harold the past months " 

" And ? " John asked nervously.

"And he's willing to end end thearrangement" his father said .

" well dad , tell your precious friend to go to hell " John said .

" John ! " His father warned.

" well you can go to hell with him if that's gonna make you feel better " John forced a fake laugh. 

 " John . I asked Richard to prepare the divorce papers that you Will sign up. understood ? " his mother said .

" I'm not going to sign any damn thing ! so save whatever you want to say , I'm going to see have a chat with Mr.Finch " 

" you walk out if here and I'll calling Hersh to let him know that you aren't part of the team anymore " His mother threatened. 

John stare at both of them in disbelief " seriously ?! " he asked .

" Yes " she answered.

Dahlia and Reese watched in shock as their son headed to his basketball awards shelf and started smashing the awards one after another .

" John .. " His mother called softly " John , calm down baby .. John— " 

without another word , John grabbed his keys and went out .

 

 

###

 

" You d-didn't say a-anything about , about the arrangement being temp—temporary dad " Harold could no longer control the tremor in his voice at what his father said . he's been waiting for months to have his dad back home and all the happiness faded away with what his father's revealed.

" now you know it is " his father said .

" according to what condition dad ? " his voice raised uncontrollably.

" it doesn't matter —" 

" it does too dad ! tell me why ? " he panted .

" keep your voice down ! " his father snapped " so I see you've got the  bad attitude of your husband after all " 

" I'm sorry dad but don't judge him , he's been nothing but good to me " Harold said softly.

" he pitied you ! nothing more " His father said angrily.

" And who's to blame for that ?! " Harold accused " when You made me an object of pitty " 

" you tossed me unwillingly to their family to secure what's so called my future , you left me facing everything , everyone by myself ..I , I was completely alone dad ! you left me all alone in the wedding , I was scared and confused  , I needed you there . You should have dropped everything else and came to be there with me , to walk my the aisle instead of your friend. I fainted and when I woke up I wanted nothing but you ! to be there next me to hold me .... So don't you blame John for pitting me "  he said reproachingly. 

" I'm sorry son , But I'm here now .. I won't let you alone anymore . You won't be pitted by anyone again " His father said " we don't need to carry on with the arrangement Harold , we'll end everything , Yes ? "  

" what ? no , no dad .. I won't leave John " 

" yes !  you are going to " 

" No . I'm not leaving him unless he ended it himself dad " 

" are you disobeying me ? what the hell is happened to you ? " 

" believe me  what John and I have is beautiful ... I loved him dad " 

" I didn't want to use the hard way Harold but you're not giving me another choice " His father sighed heavily .

 


	22. Chapter 22

" what hard way dad ? " Harold said grabbing his phone with shaky hands. It pained Finch to see the fear and confusion on Harold's face and it pained him even more that Harold wants to call John for a ... Protection ! from him !

But he couldn't blame him either , he must have frightened him .

" hand me the phone Harold " He ordered.

He watched Harold's hand locking around his phone and stepping back towards the front door .

" I said Give It to me ! " he moved to snatch the phone from him .

" no " Harold snapped .

" no ? !!! " he repeated in surprise .

" no dad , I'm calling John . you need to hear from both of—ah "

He slapped him ! it wasn't the first time he did so but it is the first since ... His wife's death . He regretted it immediately .

But he shook his guilt aside . Too late to ask for forgiveness.

" sit down " he said yanking Harold roughly by the collar and pushing him towards the chair.

Harold did sit , his eyes cast down not meeting his .

" you wants to know based on what condition the arrangement's temporary , do you ? " he asked .

" Do You ? " he shouted when Harold hasn't said a word .

Harold nodded.

" I have cancer " He said , ignoring the alarmed look in Harold's eyes " I thought it was too late for me , so I asked Reese to take care of you once I'm gone " he raised a hand to stop whatever Harold wanted to say " Then it was Reese's ideaof this damn arrangement I said yes and forced to accept it because Reese told me that everyone was OK with it that no one have rejected it . But I was wrong "

" d-dad .. " 

" So I decided that I'll do whatever it take to get better and end this arrangement just as I promised Dahlia " 

" and here I am , I'm fine , I'm better and more importantly I'm having you here next to me   "

" Dahlia asked me if I'll have a problem convincing you to sign up the divorce papers and I told her no ! no problems at all because I thought that my son won't say' no 'to me but I was wrong again " 

" dad please .. " 

" so here is what I'm going to do Harold , I'll give you the phone and you can call John and ran into his arms or whatever you want to But then and I swear that I'll call my doctor and cancel the rest of my chemo sessions . Your choice " 

it's too much ! he knows how unfair this is for Harold . 

His heart broke for how torn up Harold is between everything have been said to him , between what he's forced to choose .

" dad ... please stop ... I , I can't take it anymore  " Harold's sobbed .

" alright then " Finch said grabbing his phone to call his doctor .

" Hey doc I— " 

Harold snatched the phone and thrown it away .

" no ,please dad . I'll do whatever you want just please .. I , I can't loose you too ... don't cancel the treatment please dad .... " His son sobbed  .

It take all of his willpower not to break down .... To see what's he's doing to him .

is that what he promised his wife to do ? 

He wiped the tears off Harold's reddened cheek careful not to hurt it more .

" I won't call the doctor but I want you to give me your word that — " 

" I give you my word dad whatever you want I'll do it " 

" alright then "

 

"I missed your tea , will you make me some ?"

 

" sure dad " 

 

it took his son a two steps or three before collapsing on the floor ..... after all this is Harold dealing with such hard situations .

 

####

 Now that he put Harold in his bed , it was the time for him to breakdown .

He cried so hard  until he couldn't shed another tear .

He hold a photo of him , Harold and Alison .. A photo of Harold's highschool graduation .

They were so happy 

Harold was happy 

That broken look wasn't in his eyes .

And when the happiness started to come back to his son's face , he killed it off .

will Harold ever forgive him ? 

or Alison ?

He doesn't deserve  forgiveness .

 

### 

 

He felt the door will almost crack with the force of his knocking on it .

Mr.Finch opened the door .

' where's Harold  ? ' John didn't bother shoving the weak man out of his way and going inside .

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

John rushed inside with one thought in his mind " Get Harold And Leave " .

He peeked in his husband's small room and found him there , laying on his bed . 

Was he really sleeping ?! Did Harold knew what their parents planning to do ? It's not possible ! And what have confirmed his fear was Harold's sheet pale face ! And the reddened cheek .

" John I will ask you to leave now " Mr.Finch warned . 

" he's not sleeping , isn't he ? " John gritted his teeth . 

" it isn't any of your concerns , Now leave  John  " 

" oh don't worry . I'm not staying . But I'm not leaving him here either " John leaned forward to pick him up .

" stop it John  or I'm calling the cops " Mr.Finch stepped and pushed him away from the bed . Too good for a weak old man .

" do that . and I'm pretty sure who'll be getting out of here in cuffs "  John said " I'll sue you and my parents as well " He added.

" he's my son ! Just in case you forgot about that "  Mr.Finch hissed angrily. 

" so you slap him ? And God knows what else you did to him ? . You know , he spent those months just waiting for you to return home and that's you rewarding him ?! " John said accusingly. 

" John son , I'm grateful for wha-"

" Don't give me that bullshit again , I already heard it from my parents . Listen to me old man I didn't do what I did for your sake alright ? I've been nice to him because he deserves it , because I loved him .How can I not when he's the best thing that ever happened to me ! And if You along with my parents thought that I'll let you destroy what we have ,then you'll have to think twice about it ' 

" I promised your mother ... " Mr.Finch said sadly " what am I supposed to do John , she doesn't want him . And I know how Dahlia act around people she doesn't like "  

" let me worry about that " John said .

Mr.Finch signed heavily.

" You Know  he never dared to ask for something in his life " Mr.Finch choked out glancing at the frail figure on the bed " B-But today ........ He was fighting me for you . I've never seen him so desperate for something like he was today " 

Finch's words were like knives in John's heart 

" Sir " John started politely " I Will take care of him . You have my word " .

" But — " Mr.Finch started but he immediately interrupted him 

" don't you think it's time for him to be happy?  " John asked him .

Finch nodded  , thick tears rolling from his eyes .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

The Room was spinning when he opened his eyes , he felt sick . 

" d-dad .. " he managed to call out .

Thank goodness his father heard him , he rushed inside holding him .

" shhh it's alright son , I'm here .. "

" dad I feel sick " And he hate that feeling .

" take a deep breath in and out , you'll be OK" 

He did so .

" someone's here wants to see you " his father smiled at him .

Before he asks who ...John knocked on the door .

Startled he looked at his father , who chuckled lightly and pushed himself up on his feet .

" John and I have a nice chat , he'll tell you about it " His father kissed his forehead and left , closing the door behind him .

He's so confused .. Tired ... But mostly afraid that this  would be nothing but a dream .

John climbed on the bed and pulled him closer .

Harold wrapped his arms around John — his husband , He hold him tightly as if he'll disappear in any second . John's arms tightened around him as well and for moments they just layed there holding each other .

" I love you John " he choked out against John's chest . He can feel John's pulse racing up .

John sighed deeply and pressed a kiss on His head . 

" I love you too Harold Finch " 

" John , How did you convinced dad , he was so determined to end it  " 

" we talked " 

" But what are we going to do John ? " 

" we'll negotiate with Mr.Finch to switch rooms . You see I have a conflicted feelings about this room  I like that it's your room ,it's cozy But I can't help but remember you punching me here " 

" you deserved it , you read my diary ! " 

" yeah I was a bit of jerk " 

_So it wasn't dream ... John's really here ! And he's planning on staying here !!_

_And he's kissing me ..._

_He's nipping at my neck ..._

_He's making me dizzy again but with pleasure ..._

_He's undoing my shirt's buttons..._

_He's peeling me out of my pants ..._

_" John ... Dad "_

_" John... "_

_" Jo— John "_

_" Jooohhhhhhhhnnnn "_

_" shhhhhhh sweetheart ,keep your voice down "_

 

 

 

 


	24. Dear diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys... Hope you liked this au 
> 
> Our Journey ends here 
> 
> I Hope it's satisfying !

**_Dear diary_**   

_ I know you've probably noticed lately that I started to less , if even complay about the cruelty of the universe . I also know how thankful you are that I don't drown your poor papers with tears like I used to do before . _

_ Yes before  _

_ Before John , my beautiful husband John . Diary I love him ! I'm so in love with him. _

_ You probably worried because I told before how in love I was with Nathan and you might be afraid that my heart will be broken again .. Well you needn't worry about that . I trust him with my heart . John will take care of me . He' loves  me and he will keep me happy .  _

* * *

_dad's keeping up with his treatment , John and I take a good care of him . He's health is better ...Thank God._

* * *

_Diary I have a very beautiful news . Joss and Mr.Beecher decided not to wait until Joss's graduation .. They'll get marry next month . I'm very Happy . John's a little grumpy about it . i Guess he's not ready to let her go ._

_ Poor Lionel he's still working on his dating manners  . Lionel has a very beautiful soul , I find it odd he still struggling to find someone ! I would have  loved to be in a relationship with him in a different life ..' Let's just hope that John won't read this '  anyway what I want to say is that he deserves better and I wish for him to find the right person or  someone to get lucky and find him . _

* * *

 

_Oh yes ! I might forget to mention that coach Hersh came by himself asking John to come back to to the team or ' he'll snap his neck ' his words !! Anyway John rejoined the team and they are really doing their best practicing for the upcoming match . I still go with him to the team practices to cheer him up and try My best not to distract him ._

* * *

 

_ You may not believe this diary but I've found  the courage to send Mrs Dahlia a dinner invitation . I haven't told John about it . I will later . I hope she'll accept it . I'm very nervous about it.  _

* * *

 

_Dear diary Mrs Dahlia accepted the invitation that I myself almost canceled it . But then I thought I should do it . John still not talking with his parents . I talked to her . I told her about myself . I tried to let her know that I'm not the trash she thinks me is ! That money didn't stop me from educating myself ! I told her about my computing skills even when I didn't own one , even when I sit in the library for hours to use it . I told her about the many books I read . the many things I fixed . I told her that I will let her proud of me if she only give me the chance .She nodded in agreement tho I know she did so for John's sake not mine she misses John and she want him to be back at any cost._

_._

* * *

_I heard from a friend that Nathan is in a serious relationship with a beautiful law student called Olivia , I really wish him the best . But he used to hate law students..._

* * *

 

_ We all celebrated John's birthday . John's parents include .  It was a beautiful simple party .a happy reunion .  _

* * *

_Diary , I told John about Mom ! About every memory I had of her . I showed him so many photos that I even kept away from myself . It still hurts truly ._

_We went to her grave together . I brought her Jasmine .. Her favorite ._

* * *

 

_I'd be starting my first year in engineering colleges next week .... I'm very nervous ! John said I shouldn't be because I already two years  older than my peers still it didn't help ._

* * *

 

_ Dad and Mr.Reese get pretty loud when they play tennis  . it is why Bear decided to stole their ball  to shut them up . clever boy .  _

* * *

 

_ Love is truly unpredictable  _

_ If someone told me a year ago that I would fall in love with someone other than Nathan , a stranger ! I would've told him it is impossible  ! but now that I look at my life and the path it has taken ... All I can say is that I wouldn't ask for more ! . _

 

**YOUR  ADMIN :** **HAROLD FINCH**

 

 

 

 


End file.
